


Perils of Privilige

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: School Hentai AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU - School Hentai, Alternate Universe, Beliefs of Homosexuality is a choice, Coming out of the Closet, Crushes, Disturbing scenes, Embarrassing moments, F/M, Happy Ending, High school love, Homophobia, Homosexuality isn't real, Justice Served, M/M, Privilige abuse, Yandere, trigger warning, violence in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Much like his best friend, Turbocharge is chosen by one of his teachers. Just after he admitted his feelings to Student Body President and Baseball star - Rodimus.He never knew how scary an obsessed teacher could be but he's happy for his Knight in shining armour.





	Perils of Privilige

**Author's Note:**

> All OCs belong to me. Bombrush belongs to my friend and Co-author TheBigLoserQueen.
> 
> Harbrooks is a disposible character. She in no way represents my views on the LGBT+ community (to which I feel a part of - Pansexual for life!) she is a means to a point that, sadly, there is still the belief homosexuality is a choice.
> 
> Be you, be proud, be Awesome!

School Hentai AU  
Turbocharge/Rodimus

 

* * *

“So, you got chosen too?”

Turbocharge groaned, smacking his head on the small café table they were sitting at. Solstice, in a similar fashion, groaned and threw her head back onto the couch she was sitting on. Speedzone, looking over her friends, merely sighed. Despite her own above average grades, talent on the Track/Field team and coming from a wealthy family, she was spared being chosen; the teachers of Kaon Academy weren’t exactly accepting of her more delinquent behaviour.

“She does know you are super gay, right?” Speedzone slurred at her milkshake, watching Turbocharge sit up, a blush crossing over his cheeks. “Seriously! You said you came out last year.”

“I didn’t ‘come out’ Speedzone, and you know that!” Turbocharge balled, recalling the embarrassment that was his confession to Rodimus Prime. Rewind just had to be right there recording something else for his Media class and caught the confession, never realising it as he showed it during class. That bit of new spread like wildfire. Even to its sister school!

“It’s not as bad as you think, Turbocharge,” Blurr patted his friend’s shoulder, arriving with his order. “Most of us kinda knew already.”

“But Rodimus didn’t! He didn’t even know I existed until I blurted out I liked him,” Turbocharge moaned, leaning his head into Solstice’s shoulder. “And now the freakin’ Vice Principal chose me!”

“You’ll just need to tell her you’re gay,” Solstice smiled, toying with Turbocharge’s hair; knowing that it helped calm him. “Despite the announcement I’m sure Headmistress Feedback could help and rescind the choice.”

“Not too sure about that, Solstice,” Blurr stepped in, placing down his drink. “Vice Headmistress Harbrook is strict and stubborn. And religious.”

“So?” Speedzone quipped, receiving only a deadpanned look from Blurr.

“So~ she thinks homosexuality is a choice and doesn’t believe it,” Blurr almost felt a sense of pride by how fast the rebel rich-girl’s expression flipped, given she herself was a free-expressive lesbian. “Everyone has told her that Turbocharge is gay, and she just doesn’t listen.”

“She can’t be that dense,” Speedzone huffed, still annoyed there are still people so ignorant to homosexuality. “Seriously she’s a vice-headmistress! Surely the headmistress can change this?”

“Don’t worry, Turbocharge,” Solstice placed her hand on his shoulder, watching him raise his head and a small tear drop with a small ‘plip’ onto the table. “Go see Headmistress Feedback and tell her what’s happened, you’ll never know until you try. And it’s also only for the year, you don’t have to say yes.”

He huffed, still not liking to suffer the whole year catering to a dense woman but Solstice was right, only a year then off to college! And far far away from Ms. Harbrooks.

* * *

“I’m afraid there is nothing I can do,” Those words practically ripped through Turbocharge as he sat in Headmistress Feedback’s office. The famous composer and violinist remained straight-faced as she mulled over documents over her desk. Not trying to be rude to her student, having said she was dealing with a fair bit within the school, she was polite in her multitasking.

“B-but headmistress, I’ve said to Ms. Harbrooks I’m gay. If I have to I can bring proof or…” Turbocharge tried to fight his way through, hoping for any chance to prove his position and succeed in gaining the Headmistress’ sway and break the choice. But she sighed, removing her glasses to look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry, Turbocharge. I do feel for you but I have to uphold the bylaws of this academy - no matter how outdated and ridiculous it seems,” despite muttering under her breath, most in the academy knew her position on this tradition; despite herself choosing a student, many discovered it was out of being pressured by her publicist. “There is nothing in its stipulations regarding orientation, as this was drawn up in the 1800s. However there is no reason for you to accept at the end of the year,” having read through the entire process several times, it was all she could come up with. “I’m afraid I cannot rescind her request without cause, but you have no obligation to accept at the end of the year.”

He was crestfallen. There was nothing that could be done. Headmistress Feedback would offer any help she could, something he wish was more. Stepping out, shaking her hand before heading back to class, he purposefully sprinted past the Vice-Headmistress’ office as he headed to training. A chill running up his spine as eyes watched him in the halls.

Meeting up with the track team, the coach ran over their drills for the day and checking over routines she had set for the newer members, a call from the bleachers had all eyes turn to the bleachers. Standing and waving, taking a seat to watch, was Vice-Headmistress Harbrooks

“I’m doomed,” Turbocharge sighed, stretching with the other members of the track team, trying to avoid her stares.

“So nothing? Ms Feedback couldn’t do anything?” Blurr asked, helping his press forward in a stretch.

“I can only wait out the year and say no to any proposal at the end,” Turbocharge huffed, chest pressed to the ground with his arms stretched, focusing on the sting of taut muscles being pulled and stretched then the Vice’s stares. “I really wanted this year to be the change, to...come out and maybe…”

“Catch a certain baseball star?” Blurr smirked, watching his friend blush and slump. “Speaking of.” Turbocharge shot up, looking across the pitch as the baseball team comes out to practise too. Flaming red hair, shining blue eyes and a tall, toned and handsome teen running out and hyping his teammates. Turbocharge’s heart skipped a beat watching him stretch and prep for training, almost missing his own coach’s directive.

Standing up and running through drills, Turbocharge stole glances at Rodimus, the events of last year coming back in full; would he talk to him, what would he say? Would he be disgusted? Shaking his anxious thoughts, focusing on running and not tripping over himself. Taking that chance to glance over, he paled as Ms Harbrooks had moved from the bleachers to speak with the coach, groaning from what she could be asking of the coach.

“Turbocharge! Get over here!” Coach Requiem called. Huffing, Turbocharge ran over and tried to look at least interested.

“Yes coach?”

“Turbocharge, Harbrooks has asked for you to accompany her, get your stuff and be quick,” Requiem nodded, something he didn’t want to hear. But not to disappoint his coach, he nodded and ran back to his stuff. “You do realise taking him away from training, so close to out first meet, isn’t helping him or the team Theresa.”

“Yes well, with your record of losses for the school I don’t think we’ll need to worry,” a cruel smirk curled on the woman’s face but turned surprised when Requiem showed little reaction.

“And this has nothing to do with the fact you’ve enacted your privilege every year and have yet to have one student actually accept your proposal at the end of the year. At least we learn from our losses,” Requiem turned and left, focusing back on her team and training, leaving the Vice Headmistress to fume instead.

Gathering up his belonging, a loud clang caused him to jump. Looking over, he watched a baseball bounce from the stands. Turning around, his heart stopped as he watched Rodimus run up to him. In his mind, this adonis of a teen, was running in slow motion with a shining smile on his face as he approached.

“Hey! Turbocharge right?” Rodimus asked, throwing Turbocharge off. A blush snapped across his face like a slap, swallowing hard.  
“Y-yeah, that’s me...hi,” he could feel his legs turn to jelly, his heart race harder the closer Rodimus got as he retrieved the ball near him.

“Sorry for the fright,”Rodimus smiled, playing it off as idle chat but paused before Turbocharge could still his hurried heart. “By the way, are you free after school?”

“Uh...um...y-yeah, I’ve got nothing on.”

“Wanna hang out?” the question seemed so out of place, so unrealistic to Turbocharge but the idea was too good to be true.

“Y-yeah! Love to!” Turbocharge blurted out, wishing he could swallow his words back but Rodimus smiled, his arm snagging his neck.

“Can’t wait!” Rodimus beamed, running off back to training.

Turbocharge’s body and mind shut down. Everything stalled as the feeling of Rodimus being so close sent heat roaring through him. Rodimus said ‘hi’ to him, Rodimus asked him to hang out. Rodimus HUGGED him!

“Get a leg up Turbocharge! Harbrooks is waiting!” Requiem brought him back to reality, much to his dismay but it’ll be worth it - time will fly and he’ll get to hang out with Rodimus!

So for the next three hours, he had to walk around the mall escorting his Vice-Headmistress. His hands and arms piled high with shopping, clothes and anything the woman desired. She had even tried to buy him stuff to gain his interest; honestly, her fashion sense was something left to be desired for the savvy boy but he grinned and beared it, managing to ask the teller for gift receipts so he could discreetly return them later.

Escorting her home, helping her with her bags, Turbocharge froze as she slid up to him, her leg slipping between his legs and ground up into his crotch. His stomach turned and his blood chilled as her eyes hooded and fluttered suggestively.

“Well, Turbocharge,” Theresa cooed, her hands sliding under his shirt, biting her lip as she felt his abdominal muscles. “Care to come in for a little drink?”

“A-actually Ms Harbrook-“

“Oh please, you can call me Theresa,”

“Um...Theresa…” it sounded so weird calling the vice-headmistress by her first name, but couldn’t match the horrid feeling of her touching him like this. Huffing, more from embarrassment, he pushed her hands off him and stepped away from her legs. “I’m sorry Ms Harbrooks, but I won’t do something I’m not comfortable with. I’m gay! I don’t like women and I’m really uncomfortable with your...touching.”

“Oh come on,” she giggled, throwing him off. “We can both be adults here.” Following him, he stiffened as she reached up and stroked his hair. “Being unfamiliar with a woman is normal, considering you attend an all boys academy. You don’t need to be all shy~” Turbocharged had grown thin, slapping her hand away.

“Ms. Harbrooks. I. Am. Gay. I don’t. Like. Women. I like men!” He snapped, ignoring her bewildered look. “And you can’t force me to ‘have a drink’ which by the way I’m still underaged. I don’t even like alcohol! But if you were implying to a romp, refer to my first statement!” He hated raising his voice and making a scene but the fact she continued to disregard his sexuality as a choice or embarrassment irked him. “Good Night Ms. Harbrooks.” He didn’t look back, hurrying to his car and taking off.

Part of him was cheering him for standing up for himself, but the other screamed at his brashness - if done right he could’ve survived the year and declined her then, no drama but now he would have to suffer through whatever she would plan to get her way.

He didn’t have to worry long when a new message sprung up on his phone. From Rodimus!  
Pulling to a stop, he read the short message; having got his number from Blurr, Rodimus was inviting him to a movie and where to meet!

He smiled ear to ear, taking off down the road. He never noticed another car pulling up to follow.

* * *

Pulling into the outdoor theatre, he saw Rodimus’ expensive looking Pontiac near the centre rows. Lucky enough to gain the spot beside him, Rodimus walked over as he exited.

“Glad you made it, Turbocharge,” Rodimus smirked, Turbocharge swallowed his nerves but couldn’t hide his shakes and blush.

“W-wouldn’t miss it,” Turbocharge felt so stupid, his voice was already cracking and showing his nerves, peaking when Rodimus’ arm looped his shoulders and guided him to the concession stand nearby. Like a true gentleman, Rodimus paid for the food and carried everything. And before Turbocharge could return to his car to sit on the bonnet, Rodimus pulled him back to his car.

Without a word, Rodimus pressed a button and the roof of his car peeled back, followed by him sitting on the roof casing with his legs over the back seat.

“Got a better view here,” hand offered, Turbocharge stalled.

“B-But, won’t sitting there ruin the roof, or your seats?”

“Nah, got a mat on the seat and the casing has a hard cover… or don’t you want to sit next to a stud?” he smirked again, winked and tried to hold back a snicker as Turbocharge’s face snapped red. “I’m kidding, you look took cute all puffed like a tomato. Really it’s cool, just having a relaxed night at the movies.” Pausing only a second, Turbocharge stepped into the car. Like Rodimus said, a picnic blanket lined the leather seats and a hard large cover had slid over the roof compartment.

The projection lit up the lot, the movie rolling out and the movie’s audio echoing through the radio; Turbocharge sheepishly picked at the popcorn and nursed his drink while Rodimus was relaxed and enjoying the movie. He had no idea what to do, with Solstice and Speedzone they would talk and joke during the movie. But they were normally at one of their houses, he couldn’t do it here especially since it looked like Rodimus was enjoying the movie. Just as he was about to try talking, Rodimus’ arm stretched out, landing on his shoulders. Freezing up, unsure of what to do, he didn’t fight Rodimus as he pulled him in.

“You gotta relax more, enjoy the movie,” popping another malt ball in his mouth, turning back to the movie, Turbocharge couldn’t believe how close they were. But Rodimus was right, he was stiff and tense, he could pull something from trying to maintain this awkward position. Shifting, taking a breath, Turbocharge leant his head against Rodimus’ shoulder, where he wasn’t bounced off nor told to move. Rodimus even leant his head down.

The entire night went without a hitch, but Turbocharge couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, dwarfed only by Rodimus’ chatting and being so close to him. When the movie ended, it was well into the night and many of the other watchers were already driving out of the theatre parking.

“T-Thanks again, for tonight,” Turbocharge muttered, still high on cloud nine as he shifted out of the pontiac before Rodimus caught him.

“ We could… do this more, if you want,” no smirk this time, Turbocharge could see his eyes had changed from their playful grin to a normal, happy smile. “I really liked this, kinda the first time I haven’t had my date try something.”

“R-really?” Turbocharge was surprised, given how forward Rodimus had been with him.

“It’s a nice change. My last date tried to get to second base but I am not an easy fling,” flipping his perfect hair like a stage-show queen almost had Turbocharge giggling, but he could see Rodimus was telling the truth, and showed how he didn’t like the thought. “Just sitting, enjoying the movie and company, I’m glad we had that.”

“Me too!” Turbocharge smiled. “And, m-maybe next time we could… go to the park, or maybe that circus coming next week, or or even…” Turbocharge paused, feeling pursed lips press into his cheek. Feeling them leave, his hand pressed the spot, turning to watch Rodimus step back and smirk.

“Whatever you want,” he smiled, jumping over the car door, moving around to Turbocharge’s seat and opening the car door. And, like a gentleman again, aided his date out safely. In his dazed state, he didn’t stop Rodimus escorting him to his car and tucking him in.   
“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay,” and with that, Rodimus left.

Turbocharge remained there for a few moments before he broke out in the widest smile he could ever wear. Rodimus had taken him to a movie, let him lay on his shoulder, he kissed him and escorted him to his car. It was perfect. Just perfect…

* * *

It went on for the next few weeks.

During training, he would conveniently find a baseball flying by him and Rodimus coming to collect. He’d wait for him after school and take him out on long drives and always he’s home on time. Sandra, Turbocharge’s mother, adores him and with his dad away on service he couldn’t be judgemental.

Vice Mistress Harbrooks, however, was making life very difficult for him. Pulling him out of more practices, leading to missing the first meet of the year. She would call him to her office during class just to talk or leave the school grounds. She had even started giving Rodimus detention, a stellar student receiving detention for the most minor of thing; one second tardy to class she had somehow witnesses, late for practice when he clearly had Student Body meetings he had to attend. His own father and mother, a past student and headmistress to the school, had come to complain and ask the reasoning for these detentions.

The breaking point came from Harbrooks trying to makeout with Turbocharge in the locker rooms during practise, found out by Coach Requiem. Headmistress Feedback, clearly upset by the whole debacle, laid out one last warning to the vice headmistress; this aggressive behaviour had to stop or steps would be taken to anul her request. This was not what Harbrooks wanted to hear.

“Master Turbocharge to Vice-Headmistress Harbrooks office,”

“Again?!” Turbocharge hissed, groaning as he moved to answer the woman’s summons. Walking through the hall, he noticed other students leaving class; all of them were on the student council, no doubt moving to a meeting. And just his luck, Rodimus appeared from another classroom.

“Hey Turbo, going to the Lion’s den again?” he asked, jokingly of course. His eyes showed concern for his fellow student and boyfriend.

“Y-yeah, who knows why this time,” Turbocharge slumped, but gasped as Rodimus hugged him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry, give it a few and I’ll come get you. Student President has its perks,” he smiled, moving away but not without giving him a small smack on his backside, a bright blush crossing his cheeks as Rodimus smirked. “Cute as ever!”

Smiling, despite the slight sting on his backside, he walked up to the dreaded office. But before he knocked, something pricked his neck. A sudden fatigue shot through him, his eyes grew heavy. He could feel his legs buckle but a weight kept him up, making him move away from the door but his vision blurred and blacked out before he could see where.

He woke up, numb, lying on his back, the only thing he could make out was some old equipment and a wooden ceiling.

“I gave you time,” Harbrooks’ voice came from his right, he couldn’t turn his head to her. “A boy, surrounded by other boys. Easy to get confused.” He could hear her footsteps, feel the vibration from her footfalls. “But again and again, no matter what I do, you run or chose them...chose him over me.” She came into view, his heart froze as her half naked form came into his line of sight. “I am an attractive woman, a hot woman,” her tone was angry, hurt, but flat. She wasn’t shouting or raging, just calm. And that scared him more. “And every year, you all claim to be gay. A bunch of lies, I’ve proven to the others they were straight, that they could love me and be with me. But no amount of proof, time spent together, caring touches and caresses, even those stupid christian camps couldn’t convince them.” Turbocharge felt sick, he had heard she had been rejected every year by the boys she picked, but the extend she had gone? How was she not caught. “The former headmistress was the same, claimed she was gay and...well, as disgusted as I am to admit, she was easier to dupe. But then you got Feedback involved, I thought her rule-abiding attitude would help me, but no… you had to push.”

She bent down, removing the last of her clothing until only her lingerie remained. She leant forward, grinding her body against him. He felt sick, his stomach rolling the more she moved.

“But not now, I can see you’re more sensitive, if that debauch Student President has shown,” his eyes widened, was she spying on them. “So now, I know I need a more… literal engagement with you, to show you you’re not gay~ You’re choosing to be because you don’t know any better. But I can show you~” her eyes were alight with dark intent. He could feel her desire to take from him and he couldn’t just lie there.

Distracted, he tried to force himself to move. Any small movement, anything!

She wasn’t expecting it, Turbocharge would feel an arm twitch and used what strength he had to push up, sending Harbrooks backward and hitting a box, making a racket.

“My my, you are eager,” she beamed, despite her injured head. Still trying to turn around, Turbocharge only managed a gasp before a cloth covered his mouth, a sickly sweet smell assaulted him, leaving him weaker than before. “Patience, I need to get you ready~”

* * *

Rodimus was almost proud of the proposal he had set up. And with the thought of saving Turbocharge, like a white night from folklore from the evil witch, he was surprised no one called him out of his enthusiasm.

Walking up to the Vice Headmistress’ room, knocking a few times, there was no response. She had only bumped into Turbocharge a half hour ago, and he was normally with Harbrooks for two hours at most.

“Vice Headmistress,” he called, hoping his voice would call them out. “I have the Council proposal you requested, can I come in?”

No response. What was going on?

“Yo! Hey Roddy,” turning over, Rodimus wasn’t surprised to see Blaster there either. Given he was chosen by the Head Mistress herself, he normally used her as an excuse to skip a class or two. Not that she seemed to complain. “What’s the biz?”

“Student council stuff, but Ms Harbrooks isn’t here.”

“Wait, didn’ she call Turbo in again?”

“Yeah,” Rodimus nodded, Blaster appearing just as confused.

“Come on, Feeds got the offices cover corner to corner, lets look.”

“Feeds huh?” Rodimus smirked, mirrored by the uprising DJ.

“Eh, just a pet name, Rod. She digs it,” walking into the security room, Blaster slid into the chair and worked his magic. If he had the same tenacity in his mixes as he did in school, he’d easily be the Valedictorian. Alas, his soul lay in music and entertainment.

Working the cameras, he found the feed covering the Vice Headmistress’ office. And like Rodimus thought, Turbocharge was there but as he took the door, the feed broke and left nothing but static.

“What happened?” Rodimus felt his chest tighten.

“Looks like some fly fool jacked the cams, but sloppy works gonna get cleaned,” Rodimus questioned why Blaster spoke like that but his attention locked on the screen as the feed cleared...and there was the Vice Headmistress stabbing something into Turbocharge and dragging him away.

“Get Headmistress Feedback! Now!”

* * *

Police were called, as was the Board, but Rodimus was impatient.

Harbrooks didn’t take Turbocharge far, her car was still in the teacher’s parking lot. But where could they be?! He had already sprinted across the school to every storage room, locker room and anywhere the Vice-Headmistress could go with enough room and secluded.

Running out onto the track field, running through the baseball bleachers for any sign of them, he began to panic. Turbocharge was too nice a guy to suffer this. Just what is wrong with this woman to try this? Oh school property too?! Did she think she could get away with this? Was she even thinking?

Looking to the track boundary, turning away to move to the next section of the school to check, a loud crash echoed over the silent field. Where did that come from? Looking to the other side of the field, a small building beside the gym cause he eye. He knew it was an old storage shed that hadn’t been used except for some gymnastic equipment and where the vault stands were kept.

So nothing should be coming from there.

It was enough proof to assume that was where Turbocharge was being kept, sprinting over to the aged building. Peering through the only window, Rodimus caught Turbocharge just barely through the dirty window, as well as Harbrooks in her underwear on top of him.

No hesitating. Rodimus snatched the door and pulled, finding it locked. He had to work fast; if Harbrooks was willing to do something like this then there was no telling what she could do now. Instead of pulling, Rodimus placed his shoulder to the door and with a hard push felt the door give. Old and rusted, he backed up and took a running start, wrenching the door off its hinges.

“What the?!” Harbrooks gasped, unable to react as Rodimus snatched her arm and pulled her away from Turbocharge.

“Turbocharge? Turbocharge!” he wasn’t responsive, Turbocharge couldn’t move. Rodimus cupped his cheeks and checked his pulse. Turbocharge, on the other hand, wished he could scream and warn Rodimus of the long pole Harbrooks was holding over him. Rodimus didn’t see it coming, knocked back and sending his vision spinning. Shaking to try and get his bearings, Harbrooks loomed over him.

“I’m not going to let some rich sap confuse my boy, he’s mine!” raised high, Harbrooks took another swing but Rodimus was faster, kicking up hard and sending the crazed woman out of the shed. Wobbly, Rodimus moved to Turbocharge. He had to get him out of here and to the paramedics, to the police. Harbrooks, holding the upper hand forced him to the wall, trying to force the bar into his throat. Rodimus, head throbbing and hot blood rolling down his brow, kicked out to catch Harbrook’s bare leg. Taking the control of the bar, he twisted and offset his vice-headmistress, sending her to the ground.

“C-come on, Turbocharge,” Rodimus faltered but keeping his balance, scooped Turbocharge into his arms. “Stay with me, gonna get you some help,” stumbling out of the shed, moving toward the approaching crowd. “HEY! MEDIC! ANYONE!”

Harbrooks stumbled out, hobbling to spot Rodimus carrying Turbocharge away from her. From other his shoulder, Turbocharge could see Harbrooks running toward them. He had to move, he had to warn Rodimus. He wanted to clench his hand, make any sound with his mouth. To warn him of the mad woman coming up behind him. But his mild twitch, slight shift had Rodimus alert, stopping short a second as Harbrooks raised her weapon again; Rodimus spun, gaining momentum with Turbocharge clutched so close, sinking his heel into Harbrook’s exposed side.

Gasping, spitting what air her body had before collapsing. Multiple footfalls and calls echoed over the oval but Rodimus only glared at the daring woman, coughing and spluttering from her proned, half-naked position.

“If you think I’m going to let you come anywhere near my boyfriend, you’ve got another thing coming!” Rodimus hissed, not registering a hand placed on his shoulder and ignoring the police gathering up the panting woman.

Rodimus moved with the paramedics, watching Turbocharge the whole time. He had said, he had kinda pondered the idea of making their relationship a little more serious but couldn’t make a move without Harbrooks stepping in to ruin the moment. Maybe now… maybe something could come from it.

* * *

It didn’t take long for everyone to hear what had happened.

Bombrush groaned, reading over the press release the academies had to issue when the police became involved. The press conference was nightmare enough, thankfully Feedback had been extremely helpful. Couldn’t fault the young prodigy given the lack of information the former Headmistress kept on the woman.

He certainly hoped that young boy she chose helped loosen her up; she may be an accomplished composer and hardworking, but she was also a beautiful young woman. Needed to let her hair down and ditch the tie and blazer; he knew there was an ample chest under all that professionalism and clean-cut cloth. She put on a good show, but he knew from the subtle blush and puffing chest from his flirting she was just in need of a little fun.

A knock on the door turned his attention. The young student involved entered, sheepish and worried evident as he was ushered on by Feedback, taking her seat beside him.

“Now that the press and police have been seen to, lets speak plainly,” Bombrush stated, but Feedback coughed. Shooting a smirk, her gaze remained firm and stern save for the reddening of her cheeks.

“Master Turbocharge, on behalf of the board of Kaon’s and Iacon’s academies, and Iacon Academy in particular, we wish to apologise for the events that occurred over the last few months,” Feedback took the reins, remaining professional despite Bombrush. “The actions of Theresa Harbrooks should have been investigated in their infancy in addition to the numerous uses of her ‘privilege’ over her years here.”

“Basically, this should’ve been found out before the year started and her request denied,” Bombrush nodded, causing Feedback to huff more.

“I admit the record keeping of our previous Headmistress left MUCH to be desired, and for that I apologise for not picking up on it. Harbrooks intricate knowledge of the system and her near tenure here provided advantages.”

“Look, Turbocharge,” Turbocharge felt really uncomfortable listening to the two bicker, jumping with Bombrush addressed him personally. “You come from an upstanding family, Military father and former service mother. You’re a good kid. If you want to press anything on the school, we want to talk it out first. See if we can remedy anything before any harsh steps are taken.”

“You’re making it sound like we’re bribing him, sir,” Feedback hissed, not liking how the situation was going.

“The kid was assaulted, we need to show a little leniency and concern Feedback,” he shot another smirk, “It’s okay to show you care. I know you do, there’s no one here to judge.” She coughed again, trying to hide another shiver. “So Turbocharge, you have the floor; anything we can do?” Turbocharge could feel his nerves getting to him; he really didn’t want anything from the schools. It could’ve been anyone Harbrooks could’ve chosen and much worse could’ve happened. He didn’t hate the school, Harbrooks manipulated the system. She was in prison now and would be for a long time. That was justice.

“W-well…” his mind started working through, even though he wanted nothing, he wasn’t the only one to be affected by this. “Some of my friends were affected by this too,” Bombrush watched while Feedback took a pad and pen to write down the requests. “Blurr was suspended from the team last week because he stopped me when I was on my way to Ha…her office. He’s worked so hard and deserves to be on the team. And I am behind on my school work from all the time I was taken out of class…m-maybe an extension of my projects? And…Rodimus…he got detentions and they’ll go on his record. He’s…he didn’t do anything to get them, I would…I want them removed from his record.”

“Really? Is that all?” Bombrush asked, an eyebrow raised. He was expecting a lot more, considering the circumstances.

“I mean…yeah, I don’t hold anything against the academy, and she went to prison so… everything, to me anyway, is fine,” he nodded. Really he didn’t want anything else but his friends helped and a little extra time for his studies.

“Very easy and quick requests. I’ll amend Master Rodimus’ records, have Coach Requiem amend her team listings and organise for a teacher’s aid to help with your studies,” Requiem nodded, scribbling the last of her notes. “Is there anything else to discuss?”

Bombrush was satisfied, and glad the ordeal was over. Concluding, shaking Turbocharge’s hand, he sent the student out while discussing next steps with Feedback.

Turbocharge took a breath, feeling all his nerves melt away the further he walked away from the office. He’s helped Blurr get back onto the team, he’s got a chance to keep his grades up and… Rodimus will have a clean record. He smiled, recalling what Rodimus had said when he kicked Harbrooks back.

His Boyfriend. He declared him his boyfriend.

“Hey Turbocharge!” without time to turn to his name called, Rodimus snatched his shoulder and pulled him close. “So what did headmistress Stiff and Board man ask for?”

“R-Rodimus! Headmistress Feedback and Mr Bombrush don’t deserve that.”

“No harm meant. Just want to know what they wanted. Did they try to butter you up? Cause mom says you…”

“I cleared your record.” Rodimus paused, taken aback. “I…I asked if your disciplinary record was cleared. You didn’t deserve the detentions, you only got them because of me so… I fixed it.”

Rodimus remained silent. Turbocharge blushed and couldn’t bring himself to look up, but he didn’t expect Rodimus to snatch his chin, turn his head and smashed his lips over Turbocharge’s. His eyes widened, taken completely off guard. Turbocharge couldn’t get himself to move, only shifting into Rodimus’ embrace. The older teen scooped him up, arms constricting around him close, deepening the kiss. Getting the feeling back in his arms, Turbocharge managed to lift them, wrapping around Rodimus’ back.

It wasn’t how he imagined their first kiss, but there was so much emotion and love, he didn’t care. It was perfect.


End file.
